It is generally known that exhaust gas aftertreatment components, such as particulate (soot) filters and NOx adsorber catalysts, may sometimes require active regeneration to reduce the amounts of exhaust gas components collected therein. It is desirable to control active regeneration of such aftertreatment components in a manner that results in less time spent in non-productive engine operating conditions to complete the regeneration events.